total_war_equestria_dividedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy (TWED Character)
They say that "War brings out the best in us and the worst in us." Perhaps there is no greater example of the latter that can be found in this land except in the one pony named Fluttershy. Once a soft-spoken recluse who lived by herself near the outskirts of Ponyville and was known for her innate talent of caring for and communicating with animals, the Bearer of Kindness has transformed into something far, FAR more different when Equestria had begun its slide into divisional ruin. A repressed and volatile side of her personality, which had been mostly unseen except on rare occasions, is now fully surfaced and serves as the primary governor of her reasoning and judgement when it comes to important matters such as conserving and maintaining the welfare of the Everfree Forest and its inhabitants, many of them refugees of a land turned upside down against itself. And so help anyone who is foolish enough to invoke her wrath by bringing harm to those under her protection and care. For her expressions of cruelty and kindness are much more than what most mortals in this land are even remotely capable of. Important Facts *Fluttershy's kindness had reached its limits when she witnessed one of her refugee camps being attacked, robbed of supplies, and then burned to the ground. Her screams of fury echoed throughout all of Equestria as she summoned a herd of beasts and ordered them to capture the attackers. To this day, rumors and speculation persist regarding the nature of their fates while cautionary tales abound and thrive to warn anyone wise enough to heed them not to trifle with the Everfree Forest. If there's one detail that can be agreed on by everypony, it's that every last bandit who took part in that specific raid... died in a horrible manner. *Her reaction to the sudden disappearance of the Celestial Sisters was that of sadness, followed by a painful realization that she's been lied to her whole life: The Sun and Moon kept on going even though the sisters were gone, making her question the very nature of the world she lives in. *After the flooding of Ponyville by House Stormwing, Fluttershy decided to cut all her ties with the rest of the elements and pursue her own agenda. *After being haunted by a series of weird visions in which the Everfree Forest seemed to speak to her, Fluttershy decided to try and discover the truth behind the nature of the Forest. *Some of the ponies of House Everfree are afraid that her numerous attempts at communicating with a being she calls The Everfree Liege will cause her to gradually lose touch with reality. *The only major military action she took a direct part in was a successful defense against an incursion by House Earthborn. Fluttershy summoned a pair of Swamp Hydras that helped her warbands launch a counterattack which drove out the invading force despite its large size and the brilliance of their commander who was none other than Big Macintosh, Leader of the Equestrian Juggernauts.